Fox,Snake,and the orphan
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Anko hates everyone in Konoha. Naruto is hated by everyone in Konoha. Konohamaru is being beaten up by some of his classmates. They didn't fit in so they leave and will defiantly make a names for themselves,on hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot only

* * *

Anko stood next to Naruto with an almost invisible pained expression. The fake sadistic grin was plastered on her face still as they watched everyone around them hug their parents. Naruto had his fake happy grin but he was anything but happy. It was killing him to watch everyone be happy. Everyone but them. After the chunin exams Naruto had confronted Anko about the pain he saw that she hid behind her sadist act. She had burst into tears and started telling him everything then asked him the same question. He broke down. The two clutched each other in tears while trying to piece together what they had left. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. It was the word that they both hated hearing almost as much as demon or snake whore. Anko had proposed they become partners in crime since they knew the same kind of pain. She didn't care about Kyuubi. She only saw Naruto. The real Naruto. And she liked what she saw. Mostly. The only thing she didn't like was how dead his eyes truly were. Almost the same as hers. She took his hand behind the twos backs and held it firmly. They needed to keep themselves in check until they were alone.

Kakashi was watching everyone but he didn't see Naruto anywhere. Then he saw him. Standing next to Anko. That had him curious. The two seemed familiar with each other even though they had met only once or twice. He followed them when they left the rookie gathering. When Naruto had said he was going to bring a friend they had been curious. When they saw Anko they were scared. They remembered her as the creepy snake lady who nearly killed them. The two had walked close to the academy when it let out. Students hugged their parents and walked home. Something neither ever had gotten to do. They had seemed to be waiting for someone. Kakashi was curious to who it was. He figured it was Iruka. He was proved wrong when Konohamaru walked over to them. He hugged Naruto and then Anko who hugged him back. That shocked the jonin.

"You want to go get something to eat Konohamaru?" Naruto asked in a very calm and collected voice that he never used. "We could go back to Anko's apartment for some lunch."

Konohamaru smiled sadly. "I would like that aniki."

Naruto grabbed one of Konohamaru's hands and Anko the other. The three walked away with each other in silence and even Kakashi was wondering why. Naruto was never this quiet. But why was he going to Anko's apartment? And why was Konohamaru coming too? They walked to the apartment and went inside. The two boys seemed familiar with the place by the way they made themselves at home. Kakashi had followed them and watched through a new jutsu he made that allowed him to see into rooms like this that had a thin layer of wall and paint. The three were sitting around the table staring at the plates of food in front of them. It was miso soup. They all took a bite and then a few sounds were heard. A dripping sound and a sob then a sniffle. Naruto was sniffling trying to hold back tears. Konohamaru was sobbing into his arm. Anko was silently crying and the tears fell into her soup.

"How can everyone be so cruel?" Konohamaru sobbed. "How could they hate me for nothing?"

Naruto was next. "Why am I treated as the demon? Why am I hated so much?"

"Do I have control over what Orochimaru does? Did I ever attack the leaf for him?" Anko said through the tears making her voice crack.

The three were all crying and Kakashi felt his heart clench. He loved Naruto like a little brother and would do anything for him. Anko he was unsure of and Konohamaru he had only met on a few occasions. Konohamaru asked. "Are you going to stop using your masks?" The two were silent before Naruto said. "We can't. They already hate us so showing them that gives them more power. What about you, outato?" Konohamaru shook his head. "No one would understand me or try to at least. I was the third Hokage's grandson so everyone had to treat me good. Now that he is dead it doesn't stop them from beating me up after the academy or people glaring at me."

Kakashi had never heard of this and wondered when the village had fallen so low. They beat Naruto on many occasions, treated Anko like shit, and Konohamaru was being bullied. Kakashi steeled himself and knocked on the door. Anko, Naruto, and Konohamaru had known he was listening but this was the release they needed. He had asked if he could give them some advice and maybe a little more. So when they had all sat down Kakashi turned to them with a look that meant he was dead serious.

"Leave the village."

Three cries were heard. "WHAT!?"

"I said leave the village. Konohamaru is an orphan now so he has no ties to the village. Anko has none either but a few friends who still like her. Naruto may have the rookies but he doesn't have anything else. The village will never accept you three so I think this is the best choice. You would be free and I would back you up and cover you for as long as I could."

They looked at each other and then thought about it. He was right. They had nothing here. Nothing at all. Maybe a few people but that wasn't going to save them if the council decides they want them dead. They looked to him through dead eyes and nodded. Kakashi asked them if they had any money. None of them did. So he bought them new clothes and supplies. They packed stuff that was important and then at the cover of midnight they left the village. Kakashi watched them go and made sure no one had seen. No one in sight. He hoped they would find somewhere to go.

'Goodbye.'

Naruto held Anko's hand in his gently with a small smile. It was fake or course. He wasn't happy. Neither was Anko or Konohamaru. They needed a place to stay. Suna was too close to Konoha, Iwa might try to kill Naruto, Kiri was having a civil war, that left only Kumo. So that was the direction they headed. It took them nearly a week of almost constant travel. Only stopping to eat and rest for a bit. It was agonizing to them but they could handle it. They stared at the guards at the gate. They stared back. It was tense and very very awkward. No one wanted to break the silence but they had to so they could ask them what they wanted. Naruto looked at Anko and nodded. They relaxed and put their hands up in an almost surrender gesture. "We are here to talk to the Raikage. Could you please take us to him?" The guards nodded and they started walking through the village towards the Raikage tower.

The guards knocked on the office's door and was met with a gruff 'enter'. The entered and stared down the Raikage. He stared back. The guards sweat dropped because this was a repeat of what happened at the gates. Finally the three former Konoha nins bowed in respect. The Raikage smiled and then motioned for the guards to leave. The three straightened up. "We want to join your village." Naruto stated simply. The anbu in the shadows face vaulted. The kid had some nerve. The Raikage grinned and asked. "Why?"

They told him the whole story and he was pissed. To think they would treat them so badly was inexcusable. He was shocked that Naruto was a demon container and told him so was his brother. That had brought on a shocked silence replaced with a happy aura. Naruto had found someone who wouldn't hurt him because of the Kyuubi. "Anko you will work in interrogation so I can see how good you are." She grinned happily. "Naruto will be trained by myself and my brother on how to control the tailed beast." Naruto smiled happily and it was genuine. "Konohamaru you will be placed in the academy then placed on a genin squad." He smiled also. He wouldn't get beat up anymore. "Now here are your headbands." He tossed Naruto and Anko their headbands. "Now let's go meet my brother."

* * *

Review


	2. authors note

**I have school starting tomorrow so updates will be slow. This story isn't abandoned just so you know. I just am stuck on chapter two. Sorry if you are anxious for an update. Writing Killer Bee is very hard and that's what has me stumped. So sorry about that.**

**~Kairi-kun**


End file.
